A projector is usually used during displaying figures or descriptions in a meeting or seminar. There are two types of projectors, one of which is the optical projector and the other is the LCD projector. The optical projector is used for displaying static images and the LCD projector can be cooperated with computers so as to display images having special effects made by the computers.
The LCD projector projects the images on the monitor of the computer onto the screen. When the LCD projector is used, a computer is connected to the projector and an electronic file in the computer can be easily projected on the screen.
If the image or data is not prepared in the form of the electronic file, the image or data can be copied on a project sheet and then projected onto a screen. Alternatively, scanning the images or data by a scanner and sending the scanned data to a computer, which is then cooperated with an LCD projector, can do the projecting process.
The project sheets are necessary when using the optical projector. A copy machine is also necessary for copying the images to the project sheets. The used project sheets are discarded and could result in environmental concerns. A computer is necessary when cooperating with a scanner and an LCD projector. It is, however, a complicated work to use these appliances.